Many devices have been proposed for propelling a small floating structure in which a person is seated or in which a person is lying down, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,123,840, 3,324,488, 4,911,094, 4367,689 or 4,938,722. Other propelling devices have been proposed either to be mounted on a person, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,700,654, 3,635,188 or 3,034,467, or adapted to be grasped with two hands by a swimmer or diver as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,441,952, 3,685,480, 3,789,792 or 3,916,814. None of these has suggested devices that can be manipulated by one hand of a person sitting or lying on a floatable structure, in such a way as to permit the propelling devices to be manipulated angularly and translationally by each hand, and to preclude its inadvertent slipping beyond one's grasp, or sinking.